The instant application relates to a sound image localization device capable of out-of-head sound image localization which is performed by listening to sound with a headphone and which is adaptable to different individuals.
In the out-of-head sound image localization performed by listening to sound with the headphone, a head-related transfer function (HRTF) for a listener varies among different individuals. A method for adapting the out-of-head sound image localization to different individuals includes, e.g., a method using a parametric HRTF approach in which an HRTF simply represents frequency peak characteristics and frequency notch characteristics of a monaural spectrum influencing the localization. Such a method has been used for virtual sound image processing including the out-of-head sound image localization. For example, a method has been employed, in which out-of-head sound image localization is performed by using a parametric HRTF having a single peak and two notches (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-153398).